Guren Nishiki (Megiddo)
The Type-02/F1A Guren Kashoshiki is a knightmare frame utilized by the Black Knights in Code Geass Megiddo. It is noteworthy as the personal knightmare of Black Knight ace Major Kallen Kouzuki, known to her enemies as the Red Dragoness. 'Appearance' Its original incarnation, no design changes made. 'Design' Conceived as a massive upgrade to the tried and true Type-02 Guren Nishiki, Black Knights engineer Rakshata Chawla made the refit primarily to serve as a testbed for her original flight system, the Air Glide Wing System. As the name implies, the Guren is now capable of flight and aerial combat, putting it on equal terms with Float System equipped Britannian contemporaries, as well as dramatically increasing its mobility. But along with that upgrade, Rakshata would also create a newer, much more powerful radiant wave surger arm for its primary weapon, which can now fire microwaves in a ranged beam or in a wide-area burst that can short out enemy machines caught within it, as well extend on a tether while being guided by a built-in rocket harken. Along with that, a twelve tube missile launcher was also added on the Air Glide Wing carapiece around the cockpit, which is capable of holding standard HE type missiles or Gefjun Net types, the latter of which can shut down the functions of an improperly shielded knightmare (and still hamper the functions of a shielded one). And finally, the Guren was given a new head module with upgraded optics and radar, thus giving it superior detection and tracking capabilities from before. 'History' There would be very few survivors from the Devastation of Japan, with the maximum number estimated just over ten thousand Japanese and Britannians alike. Among the survivors was Captain Kallen Kouzuki of the Black Knights, who by a twist of fate had been pursuing Zero and Z-01 Lancelot pilot Suzaku Kururugi to Kamine Island when Operation Nero took place. As such, both Kallen and her knightmare, the Type-02 Guren Nishiki, would survive the destruction of their homeland and link up with the rest of the Black Knights and survivors in Okinawa. From there, it would be upgraded into the Type-02/F1A Guren Kashoshiki. After extensive testing, in which the data collected would be utilized to perfect the Air Glide Wing System and apply it to the rest of the Black Knights' knightmares until it had become standard equipment, Kallen would once more take the Guren as her personal knightmare frame. During her time in Okinawa, she used it to train future Black Knight pilots as well as replacements for her personal unit, Zero Squadron. Years later, Kallen would once again take the Guren into active combat against Britannia, starting with the failed attempt to capture Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia (originally Zero) and the IFX-V301 Gawain over the Pacific, and then later on using it to protect the Ikaruga from a trap setup by Second Prince Schneizel, during which she would fight the prototype FXF-635F Fafnir. Though the Guren took heavy damage, Kallen would manage to come on top and obliterate the knight giga fortress with her radiant wave surger, before leading Zero Squadron once more to cover for the Black Knights' full retreat, as directed by Zero. Category:Knightmare Frames